1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface mount placement systems, and specifically to a feeder for a surface mount placement system.
2. Description of Related Art
An exemplary feeder for a surface mount placement system manufactured by SONY Corporation comprises a feeder body, a front cover, and a rear cover. A shaft is disposed on a front end of the feeder body. The front cover is pivotally installed on the feeder body via the shaft used to contact and guide a strip. The front cover comprises a first end close to the shaft, a second end away from the shaft, and a pair of sidewalls. The sidewalls extend from the second end towards the feeder body. The rear cover is pivotally installed on a rear end of the feeder body, such that a free end of the rear cover and the second end of the front cover overlap.
When the strip is fed, the front cover is placed upon the feeder body, pressing down on the rear cover, and as a result, the free end of the rear cover presses down on the second end of the front cover. As such, the rear cover has enough force to firmly press the front cover and the strip during the manufacturing process. A problem, though, is that the width of the free end of the rear cover is less than the distance between the sidewalls of the front cover. When the rear cover is mistakenly pressed down before the front cover, the feeder body and the free end of the rear cover. No pressure is placed upon the front cover to firmly press the feeder body, thereby allowing the front cover to rattle during the manufacturing process.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the described limitations.